For an electronic system which includes several elements interconnected through a packet-based network, such as Ethernet, and in which such elements are required to be closely synchronized in phase and frequency, it is difficult to construct means of synchronization. Many prior systems have required an alternative and substantially dedicated transmission medium, such as separate wires or a separate cable assembly, to transport a synchronization signal to the various system elements. Such prior alternative transmission mediums typically require substantial resources in addition to those of the packet-based network.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means through which elements of a system, which are interconnected through a packet-based network, can be accurately synchronized in phase and frequency relative to each other and to external references.